And Remember
And Remember is the thirty eighth story in the Lilith!Verse and the third in the Different World, Same Face trilogy. It is a rewrite of series 9 of Doctor Who (excluding 2 episodes and most of a third), and features Lilith V, Canon!Twelfth Doctor, and Canon!Clara Oswald. Summary Shaken by the Doctor's erratic behavior following their visit to Karn, Lilithanadir's own stability is brought into question as the time for her inevitable departure from the Canon!Verse draws near. Plot Bringing Missy and Clara to Essex in 1138 kicks off a series of increasingly unsettling adventures for Lilith. After struggling to deal with a young Ashildr, an even colder Lady Me, the Zygons trying to conquer Earth (again), and the events on the Le Verrier space station, Lilith's unstable mental state and reluctance to leave the Doctor knowing what comes next is evident. When Rigsy calls them to London and she realizes that the tattoo he's worried about is the Chronolock that will lead to Clara's death, Lilith makes her excuses and leaves that universe the first chance she gets. Instead of returning home, she travels to Torchwood One in Canon!Pete's World to implement the plan she had begun forming after a conversation with the canonical Eleventh Doctor following the adventure at the haunted Caliburn House. A phone call with Jared only strengthens her resolve to do what she believes is right instead of convincing her to leave well enough alone, and Lilith requests an audience with Rose Tyler, begining her decent into her own phase of Time Lady Victorious. Characters * Lilith V * Twelfth Doctor * Clara Owald Notes * The episodes excluded from the story are Face the Raven, Heaven Sent and Hell Bent. Unlike the missing episodes of the previous two rewrites, Lilith was absent from these adventures because she did not want to be there as opposed to the promise she made to Canon!Eleven compelling her. ** Though she was very briefly involved with the events of both Face the Raven and Hell Bent in her own universe, it was not similar enough or for enough time that Lilith would consider it enough foreknowledge to validate missing the adventure because of the promise. * It is not shown in the story, which ends with Lilith at Pete's World's Torchwood requesting to speak with Rose Tyler, but Lilith briefly returns to Canon!Verse at the very end of Hell Bent to reunite Canon!Rose with the canon Doctor. * Lilith's mental state is meant to have been in a questionable state from the beginning of Run. And Remember is meant to mark her breaking point. The culmination of loosing Astrid, re-experiencing the Eleventh Doctor's regeneration, witnessing just how dark the Twelfth Doctor is without Rose, and knowing that Canon!Doctor's reaction to Clara's death is going to be so much worse than her father's is what triggers her shift from cautiously trying to deal with her loss to what Darkel_Tyler has dubbed "Lilith Victorious' attempt at turning a multiverse of realities into a multiverse of fix-it FanFictions." Category:Stories Category:Lilith!Verse Stories Category:Multi Chapters